paydayfandomcom-20200223-history
Nightclub
Nightclub is a one-day heist in PAYDAY 2. Contracted by Vlad, it involves the crew infiltrating the Tasteful Club and stealing a large stash of money from Dimitri's safe. Assets Asset gage assignment.png|Gage Courier Packages Asset-Risk-Level.gif|Risk Level I, II, III asset-nightclub-gascan1.png| Normal: $4000 Hard: $6000 Very Hard: $8000 Overkill: $12000 Deathwish: $20000 asset-nightclub-gascan2.png|Slow-Burning Fuel Can Normal: $4000 Hard: $6000 Very Hard: $8000 Overkill: $12000 Deathwish: $20000 asset-nightclub-loot-truck.png| Normal: $9000 Hard: $13500 Very Hard: $18000 Overkill: $27000 Deathwish: $45000 asset-nightclub-music.png| Normal: $6000 Hard: $9000 Very Hard: $12000 Overkill: $18000 Deathwish: $30000 asset-ammo-bag.png|Ammo Bag Normal: $4000 Hard: $6000 Very Hard: $8000 Overkill: $12000 Deathwish: $20000 asset-medic-bag.png|Medic Bag Normal: $4000 Hard: $6000 Very Hard: $8000 Overkill: $12000 Deathwish: $20000 asset-bodybags_bag.png|Body Bags Normal: $7000 Hard: $10500 Very Hard: $14000 Overkill: $21000 Deathwish: $35000 Req.: Cleaner Skill asset-expert-driver.png|Expert Driver Normal: $46000 Hard: $69000 Very Hard: $92000 Overkill: $138000 Deathwish: $230000 Req.: Control Freak Skill (Ace) Objectives #Find Dimitri's office. #Drill open office door or find the keycard. #Drill open the safe. #Secure the loot. #Escape. Walkthrough The crew starts outside Dmitri's nightclub, which is guarded by Russian mobsters under his employ. The crew can either walk in the front entrance or sneak in through the side windows; the front entrance is guarded by a bouncer, but he typically lets the crew in after a few moments of sizing them up. Once the crew has found Dimitri's office, they must either drill open the door or find the keycard. The card can be found on one of the defending mobsters or the manager if he is outside of the office and tied or killed. After the office door has been opened, the crew must move in and drill open the safe; if the police have been alerted, the crew must defend themselves from the police assault, including snipers and SWAT units that rappel from choppers through the skylight of Dimitri's office. When the safe is open, the crew must move the bags of money, ranging from one to four (varies with difficulty), to the extraction vehicle. Once all the bags are secure, the crew can escape. Variations and events * As of Patch 11, there is another office by the kitchen and/or a basement near Dimitri's office. Like Dimitri's office, each can be accessed by using a keycard, drill, saw, upgraded ECM jammer, or shaped charges. The safe containing the money could be in any of these locations, and other safes contain up to eight bags of cocaine. * Second office Cluboff1.jpg|Second floor door Cluboff2.jpg|KitchenDoor Cluboff3.jpg|Just inside kitchen door Cluboff4.jpg|Just inside second floor door * Basement 2014-11-08 00001.jpg|Open door on the left, Basement location 2014-11-08 00002.jpg|Inside the door 2014-11-08 00004.jpg|Safe location Dimitri's office * The office is empty. * Dimitri is standing by the window overlooking the club floor. * Dimitri is standing by the window overlooking the street. * Dimitri is sitting with a woman in the seats to the left of the staircase upstairs. * The office is heavily guarded from the inside by Dimitri's mobsters, with him sitting at his desk. * Dimitri is smoking in the garage behind the club, making it easy to take him hostage and get the keycard. Security cameras * Security cameras are present in the back part of the club if there is a GenSec plate on the wall beside the main entrance. Thetasteful.png|The Tasteful Nightclub Entrance. Tasteful no gensec.jpg|No security cameras at Tasteful club Tasteful gensec.jpg|Tasteful club secured by GenSec Escape *Twitch, the same driver who dropped the crew off, will return to extract them. *A different vehicle will arrive to extract the crew and their loot.' ' : Note: Speed Run For a Speed Run, there are a couple of different ways to complete it. Note that none of these work in Deathwish as all the safes are Titan safes, making them immune to being rapidly opened using C4 or lockpicking. *'Pure Stealth:' Two ghost-built players, both of which have the ECM that can open doors and the ability to pick safes. This makes it fast, and usually quiet enough that it is only on the way out that people on the dance floor will notice you. If the escape van arrives at the alley near the back of the club, one may not be seen at all. *'Semi-Stealth:' Requires a Ghost with the ability to open security doors with ECM and a two technicians with shaped charges. Sneak into the back, jam open the door, and blow the safe. The explosion will alert everyone, but by moving quickly after the explosion, you can be across the street waiting for the van before the police arrive. A second ECM jammer to slow people from calling the police helps. With less than a full crew, the loot drop truck helps reduce bag shuffling. Typically takes about four minutes if you find the safe with the cash on the first try, with almost no combat. *'Fast n' Loud:' This is accomplished with 2 people working together usually. An Enforcer with a saw can get through the doors quickly, a Mastermind with control freak can control the civilians with gunfire, and a Technician can blast open the safe quickly. Regardless of exact builds, the Technician with Shape Charges is almost a must with this method. Can be accomplished in about 4 min, and most of the time just as the cops are starting to arrive. *'Slick and Quick:' This can be accomplished with just two non-AI players. One guy dresses in a suit (no armor), other guy can be dressed however they want. One player needs C4 to blow the safe, the other brings equipment that can open the door (ECM, Saw, C4, etc). Before anyone puts on masks, have the guy in the suit approach the bouncer with mask off. Bouncer will reject him. Have him back off until the ? disappears from bouncer. Have him approach bouncer again. He'll let everyone in. Walk to back room, put mask on. Guy with saw/ECM/C4 opens door, the other guy uses C4 on safe. Jump out the window and run out of the club. *'Forced Stealth:' This is accomplished with at least 2-3 people. You will need a Mastermind with Control Freak using a high-capacity rifle and preferably capable of using shaped charges, one or two ghosts with fully upgraded ECMs and preferebly capable of lock-picking safes, and either technician with shaped charges or an enforcer with a saw. Assets that would greatly help include: the ammo bag dead-drop for the mastermind and the loot window pickup to simplify the loot extraction. First, silently eliminate the bouncer and control the front entrance. Afterwards, have one of the ghosts deploy an ECM while having the mastermind keep the crowd down with random gunfire. Afterwards, everyone else sweeps the club for gangsters and cameras (if any) within the 30 second timeframe (although can be extended by deploying more ECMs). Once the club's security is under control, have the ghosts tie up the civilians in the outdoor bar (as they have a slight tendency to ignore the gunfire) while the mastermind keeps watch over the dancefloor area. After the club's patrons are under control, the ghosts must then search and open the safes while the mastermind controls the space while the everyone else works. If all goes to plan, the cops will never be alerted and you will get away, all clean and mean. This plan can also work in Deathwish, but only if the cameras do not spawn during the heist. *'Loud Stealth:' Requires good coordination and at least 3 people with nades. Bad Music mitigates cleaning costs. All except First go inside in casing mode, get into position and coordinate the start. Slap down an extended ECM for good luck. First heister starts outside, tosses nades into the balconies and kills anybody left outside. Second tosses nades inside front area (mainly behind counters and on dance floor). Third shoots out glass to manager's office and tosses nades inside, helps clean up front area including upstairs. Fourth runs to back and kills everybody there -- nade in poker room and storage room, kitchen if required. Anybody finished with his area helps with cleanup of other areas. C4 or advanced ECMs get you inside the offices quickly in case you missed anybody there. Loot at your leisure. Instant Cash Items There are several cash registers to loot throughout the club. *Bar. (Near the dance floor) *Coat Exchange. (Near the front entrance) *Balcony. (Second floor outside) *Office. (Second floor inside) Instant Cash can be found throughout the level such as cash registers, in the sink, on the desk, poker table, on top of safe, under couch in office, in the book shelves, and random places in the kitchen. Achievements Trivia *This heist was unlocked for inclusion in the beta by player VyseM4H after completing a challenge from Bo on his livestream. *Since the AI behavior was improved following the Hotline Miami DLC's release, law enforcers on the scene will engage in a shootout with Dmitri's mobsters despite them calling for police help in the first place. *After a successful completion of Bank Heist, Bain (the contractor for that heist) will sometimes tell the crew that he will buy everyone drinks at The Tasteful Club, which is the same club where the Nightclub heist takes place. *The car in the parking lot to the rear of the club reflects the stars and the moon in the windows, even though it is in a covered garage. *"The Eighth and Final Rule" achievement is a reference to the film ''Fight Club. * The "Blood on the Dance Floor" achievement is most likely a reference to the Michael Jackson song of the same name. * The "Everyday I'm Shovelin'" achievement is most likely a reference either to the line "Everyday I'm shufflin'" from Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO or "Everyday I'm hustlin'" from Hustlin' by Rick Ross (the former is sampled from the latter). Death Wish changes * All safes are Titan safes. ** Two safes will always spawn. One contains the cash and the other, anywhere from 1 to 8 bags of cocaine. * A higher likelihood of the heist having cameras in the back. ** If security cameras spawn in the back rooms, they will be Titan cameras. ** If you are forced to drill a door and it is in a camera's view, one player with the Camera Loop skill can neutralize the camera until the drilling is completed, although this should be avoided as much as possible unless all the patrolling gangsters and roaming civilians are controlled. ** If soloing, acing the skill is recommended because it takes 10 seconds to restart the drill without skills; there is a two-second window to start enabling the loop before the drill becomes detected. * There is a higher chance that gangsters are in the manager's office. Video Category:PAYDAY 2 heists Category:Stealth Heists